


Fireplaces

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start a fire, it's cold in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplaces

It was the middle of winter and also the middle of a snow storm. Emma and Killian were running home from a nice dinner out, as Emma fiddled for her house key, she was freezing and her fingers were numb from the cold winds. When Emma finally managed to get the door unlocked, Killian basically threw her in the house. Emma tried to turn on the lights, but the power was out and that caused her to groan intensely. Killian shut the door behind them and noticed that the apartment was freezing.

“The powers out, love.” Killian informed Emma, she turned her head to stare at him. She rubbed her arms fast, as she walked further into the dark apartment.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Emma stuttered as she shivered, then she opened up some cupboards and pulled out the candles. “Start a fire. It’s cold in here.” Emma said to Killian and he nodded and then walked over to the fireplace and began tossing in wood. Emma smiled, then with a wave of her the candles were all lite and they could somewhat see their surroundings.

“How’s the fire coming along?” Emma asked looking over at Killian to see the fire was starting to grow.

“Come warm up, I’ll fetch us some blankets and pillows.” Killian smirked at Emma, she blushed and was thankful for a poor lighting. Killian walked down the dark hallway, Emma took a deep breath and flopped down in front of the fireplace. Groaning, she took off her wet clothes, gloves and boots. “I hope this will be enough for…” Killian stopped when he saw Emma was sitting in front of the fireplace in just her bra and underwear.

“Thank god! Give me those!” Emma shouted and Killian chuckled at her. He wrapped the blanket around Emma and laid a few pillows around them. “Take off your wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold if you keep them on.” Emma told him, he blushed and nodded and then began to strip. Emma laid down as she began to slowly warm up under the blanket, Killian watches her smile glow in the fire light.

“Can I join you?” Killian asked, Emma looked up at him and smirked, she lifted the blanket up and Killian cuddled up next to her. Emma felt his arm slip around her waist and his lips kissed her bare shoulder gently.

“This is nice.” Emma swooned a bit as she felt Killian pull her closer to him.

“I agree, love.” Emma felt a chill up her spin as Killian breathed in her ear.

“I think I could just…” Emma was cut off by a yawn, and then Killian yawned, they both laughed a bit. As they shut their eyes Emma smiled at the feeling of Killian holding her so tightly and keeping her warm.


End file.
